


I Hate Everything About You

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dabi is a Todoroki, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Fire play, Hair Pulling, Hand Kink, Impact Play, Lemon, Masochism, Mirror Sex, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Panty fetish, Praise, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sensation Play, Slapping, Slight Angst?, Slight Snowballing, Smut, Spanking, Stigmatophilia, Teasing, Tiddie Fucking, belly bulge, boku no hero academia - Freeform, breath play, consent!!!!!, dabi - Freeform, dabi has a dick piercing, dabi has a smiley piercing, dabi has a tongue piercing, dabi is actually soft okay, dabi loves your ass, dabi really likes ur thighs, dabi x reader - Freeform, gagging, ice cube play, quirk usage, safe and sane, slight knife play, spitting, thigh fucking, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where dabi shows you why you should give a bassist a chance.
Relationships: dabi x reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 574





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> buckle in...this ones a ride.

toga’s hands were in your hair, nimble fingers working seemingly on their own as she stroked your scalp, having fun with the free range you gave her. 

she was humming to herself as you leaned into her comfortably, legs kicked up on the wooden table, while your eyes watched shigaraki and dabi go back and forth. 

“i just don’t get why we have to go,” dabi groaned, voice pressured as he jutted his hands out angrily. “together.” he finished, his tone coming down tiredly as shigaraki scratched his neck, an indicator he was getting overwhelmed with stress. 

your eyes peered upwards at toga, silently asking her what was going on. she shrugged and shook her head. “don’t ask me,” you sighed and looked back at the two bickering men. 

“we need a man on the inside to get close to them, get them to like you and trust you and maybe divulge some information, it’s a process but one that has results and you need her to help things go faster. it’s easier for her if there’s already a foundation formed on trust, you know that!” he yelled, growing frustrated with the taller, and impossibly more stubborn man as his fingernails nearly broke the skin of his neck. 

you rolled your eyes, lolling your head to the side as you glanced over at twice. 

he perked up in his seat upon noticing your stare, his cheek in his hand as he waved at you. “hi gorgeous! what are you looking at ugly?” 

you laughed quietly to yourself, waving him off in dismissal, before turning back over to dabi and shigaraki. 

“so what? i’m supposed to become their besties? is that it dumbass?” dabi questioned and shigaraki growled, almost whining as he slammed his hand down on the counter. “why are you being so difficult? you know the plan you absolute fucki-“ 

“okay enough!” you shouted, quietly excusing yourself from toga before marching towards them. dabi sighed and shifted to the side, inhaling deeply before facing you, as shigaraki tensed at your loudness. 

“what’s with the fighting? it was funny at first but now it’s just annoying,” you snapped, frustrated with their self absorbed argument, and angry that they were paying no mind to the others in the room and how they might feel. 

air left dabi’s throat through a long grumble, his hand running down his face tiredly. “jerk off over here wants me to join this band because they’re looking for a bassist who can double as a singer,” he groaned and you blinked, your lips forming a straight, irritated line as confusion settled over you. 

“you’re bitching because you don’t wanna join....a band—and you,” you growled, a finger jabbing into the hand covering shigaraki’s face. 

“are forcing him to join a band? what in the literal hell are you talking about because that didn’t sound like the argument we were all forced to listen to.” you kept pushing and dabi groaned, his head thrown back as his fingers anxiously picked at his staples. 

“stop that.” you mumbled, pushing his hand away so that the staple wouldn’t come loose. he looked at you, his expression softening as he sighed. 

“there’s more to it, ______. he’s just not explaining it right.” shigaraki grumbled, his fingers picking at the side of his throat. you huffed under your breath, your hand shooing away his from his skin. 

“and you, stop that you’re gonna bleed.” you tsked quietly and shigaraki lowered his hand back to his side, mumbling a low “sorry.” 

“let him, i haven’t pretended to be him for awhile!” toga giggled and you turned your head in her direction, your eyes being greeted with a beaming smile from her and you sighed, a chuckle you couldn’t hide leaving your lips as you shook your head. 

“anyyyyway.” you began, turning back over to the taller men. “so what’s going on? i’m sure we can discuss this in a way more productive way than you two idiots were doing,” 

“oh fuck you,” dabi laughed angrily, and you froze, your mouth dropping as he glared at you. “you think you’re way up here when in reality you’re down here like the rest of us. don’t patronize me and—“ you cut him off instantly. as much as he was hurting you, you wouldn’t let him walk all over you. 

“fuck you! are you kidding me? i never once said i thought i was above you guys, i was just trying to help and if you didn’t want it you could’ve just said that instead of being a fucking dick.” you spat, your heart sinking down into a dark pit as his words replayed over and over in your head. 

dabi’s nostrils flared, his chest rising and falling heavily before he scoffed, his hand slapping the counter as he shook his head. 

“well i don’t want it.” he bit back, storming off and towards the door, leaving you all in shock, still unsure of what had occurred. 

“wow...” toga breathed, bouncing back and forth on her heels slowly. “that was intense like this one soap opera toga and i—“ 

“shush,” toga walked over to twice, leaning beside him as she held his shoulder, her sleeve covered hand going to block his mouth. 

“sorry about that, ______ i wasn’t expecting it to escalate that far....” shigaraki muttered, not being able to make eye contact with you once he saw your watery eyes. 

“no,” you sniffed and rubbed your eyes, shaking your head in dismissal. “it’s fine. just...let me go after him before he does something stupid or gets arrested for burning something down, i don’t trust him.” you mumbled, still feeling the need, still feeling the strong pull, to make sure he was being safe. 

“why do you feel the need to protect us _____?” twice called out, not in any vicious way, just genuine innocent curiosity and you stopped in your tracks, his question making your chest twist and crack into two. 

you didn’t have a family, no one to call your loved ones, no one to go to when you were sad, no one to cry to, no one to vent and have in your corner, cheering you on. no one. 

these guys were all you had and you were damned if you were going to soil your chances at growing closer by letting them slip through your fingers. “dunno twice...dunno.” you responded quietly before pushing open the door and leaving. 

“today is so fucked.” shigaraki groaned, leaning on the counter as his head hung low. “should we call her back? i don’t want dabi hurting her more,” toga suggested and he shook his head. 

“when she’s set on something, she’s going to do it. whether she gets hurt or not. it’s why i wanted her to be apart of the league but sometimes,” he breathed tiredly, slowly removing the hand from his face as he leaned against the wall. “it fires back against her.” 

you were running down the hallway, feet carrying you outside and you shivered, scolding yourself for wearing shorts and not bringing something warmer for when it got late. 

you whipped your head around, and groaned, seeing his motorcycle was gone, meaning he really did leave. 

you bit back the tears, anxiety for some reason always riddling your body and tormenting it whenever you cried and you especially fought against it knowing he didn’t deserve your tears. 

that argument wasn’t worth it. 

your shoes connected with the pavement dejectedly, your legs carrying you along as your arms wrapped around yourself. 

you had an idea as to where he’d be and it looked like you’d be going there on foot. the hideout for the league was in a bar inside of an abandoned building tucked in the outskirts of a forest and you hated it. it made you feel like you were in a haunted russian nesting doll. 

it was teetering on the less terrifying side of the scale during broad daylight but when it was dark out you were scared, feeling small in the worst way possible. 

you managed to make it out of the dark and gloomy area, the bushes and tall trees looming above you were all starting to look like people ready to attack you and you were relieved to be away from it. 

you walked down the sidewalk, forcing yourself to convince your body that the cold air hitting your legs was indeed refreshing not a painful nipping feeling slowly pinching your skin molecule by molecule. 

your heavy sweater hung off your body, hitting your knees and you shrunk your arms inside of the material, hugging yourself and rubbing your hands over your arms. 

you walked in front of a donut shop, waving at the owners with a smile before moving to the side, eyeing down the alleyway that laid beside it and another convenience store. 

you turned around, seeing his motorcycle parked in front of the donut shop and sighed. 

you peeked down the dark alleyway, the little pocket of space only allowing the moonlight’s rays into its inhabitants and you frowned, seeing dabi sit there by himself. his hands were close to his face as his palms tickled his cheekbones with warmth from the little blue flames flickering from his palm. 

you walked towards him and he jolted, his hands positioning to attack before he slowly dropped them upon seeing you, your hands in defense with a scared look on your face. he sighed and stared forward. 

a breath of relief left your lips as he closed his eyes. 

“did you follow me?” he questioned, his voice low as you sunk down beside him, not caring that you may be sitting in something questionable. 

“yeah.” you responded truthfully and bluntly, not even trying to hide the fact and he laughed, the sound coming from the back of his throat as he shook his head, looking down at the ground. 

“god,” he exhaled, leaning against the wall behind you two. 

“you never know when to give up, do you?” he posed, his words laying on a breathy sigh and you stared at him. “no, i don’t.” you affirmed, stretching your legs out as your eyes lowered at him. 

he looked down at you, not condescendingly, only because you were shorter than him and he suspired, his eyes on you as guilt settled in his chest. 

you were looking up at him, almost pleading with him silently to speak to you normally, to let you in just a little bit, and he felt it. 

he swallowed roughly before sighing and giving in. 

“shigaraki wants to recruit some guys with these quirks that he thinks’ll be a good addition to the league,” he began, his voice lowered and exhausted, his eyes flickering back to the wall in front of him.

you sat up straight, figuring this was his way of pretending what happened at the hideout didn’t take place. 

“but,” he groaned, tilting his head as he ran a hand through his hair. “they’re in a band. and that idiot is dead set on recruiting them so he wants me to be the inside man, and join their little group. they’re looking for a bassist who can double as a singer which is oh so convenient for me huh?” he laughed dryly, and you pursed your lips. 

“i mean,” you drawled out, your feet clicking beside his and he hid his smile from you at the action. “when toga made us have karaoke night for her birthday last year, you didn’t sound too shabby. i don’t see the big deal here.” you opined, your tone positive but not overtly. you didn’t want to push any unnecessary buttons this time. 

he gently banged his head against the wall as his hands slid down his face. “yeah well i uh, don’t do good with crowds. not my thing,” he disclosed, sotto voce taking over in his voice. 

you gazed at him, not fully used to seeing him behave so shyly, almost bashful in a way. 

“and there’s more,” he added, the back of his head on the wall as he tilted to look at you, his neck craning and your mouth went dry at his stare, your heart sprouting legs and jackrabbiting into your chest cavity. 

“he wants you to come along, play groupie and utilize your quirk to help out.” he finished and you raised an eyebrow. 

you had all the abilities of a snake, something dabi had joked about when he first met you, saying something like maybe they shouldn’t trust you. 

but you also had the ability to release vibrations to someone’s mind and get them to do what you pleased. however it worked far more accurately on someone when a foundation of trust was already built. 

you were supposed to be a twin but, as your mother explained, you were destined to be the star of the show and so you stole your potential twin’s quirk by absorbing them in the womb. 

“and i come into play how?” you queried, growing more and more curious as dabi recited shigaraki’s plan. 

“well you’d be along with me, and you’d send vibrations to make it easier for me to get accepted into their band. i gain intel, get close, make them feel comfortable with me to lay the groundwork down for you. and that’s when i’ll introduce you. once they trust me they’ll trust you. and the more members of the league they trust the better. and that’s when you send your vibrations. that way they’ll almost be enthusiastic to join.” he explained and you nodded, taking in his words and you chuckled. 

“i find it hard to believe shigaraki came up with this all by himself. it seems extremely complicated and complex just for recruitment purposes.” you remarked and dabi snickered. 

“surprisingly he has his smart moments.” he noted amusingly and you smiled, enjoying the comfortable energy you two were starting to create. 

“but the only reason why he’s going through the trouble is because he wants to plan another attack on U.A, specifically targeting all might, again,” he huffed and you nodded, a frown finding its way to your lips as you looked down. 

you all shared the same beliefs but deep down you admired all might, him and only a handful of heroes fitting your criteria of what you believed to be true and genuine in that line of work. 

in addition you felt guilty for putting those students in harm. you were close to their age, you yourself being 19. you weren’t that much older and as you imagined being in their shoes, you felt guilty. 

toga would always try and make you feel better about it, saying it’s nipping it in the bud, and that you aren’t trying to directly hurt them, just prove to them it isn’t worth it, joining sides with the oppressor. it was the league’s way of sending them a warning with a message. that one day people like them were going to be the ones fixing humanity and it’d be easier for them if they gave in. 

“the drummer has a quirk that can leave someone immobilized for up to an hour, which will be an important and crucial ability to have on our side if we’re going to attempt another attack,” he continued and you leaned against the wall, listening intently. 

“and the keyboardist has a quirk that lets him release powerful gusts of wind through the palms of his hands and even form a tornado. and honestly i think shigaraki just wants him because he wants to watch some squirts get blown away.” you laughed, your hands covering your mouth and dabi looked at you, a faux glare on his face as he pretended to push you by your forehead. 

you laughed and shooed his hand away, before motioning for him to continue. he sighed and regrouped before he resumed. 

“and lastly we’ve got the second guitarist, he has a quirk that lets him project hot lava, but it takes a lot out of him so shigaraki’s planning on using him as a secret weapon.” he concluded and you exhaled, your cheeks puffed as you leaned back. 

“and how do you guys know all this?” you asked and dabi scratched the back his neck as he scrunched his nose. “i actually listen to their music, i showed them to shigaraki and he got excited, saying how he saw one of their interviews and instantly became intrigued by their quirks. they’re not a widely known band so he figured that’d work in our favor.” he revealed and you could’ve sworn you saw the tops of his cheeks redden as he shied away from your gaze. 

“mmm.” you hummed, unsure as to why he was growing sheepish. you patted his knee before rising to your feet. you extended your arm offering your hand to him and he glanced at it before looking back up at you. 

you didn’t know why he was taking so long to contemplate simply allowing you to help him stand up but you smiled nonetheless when he took your hand and pulled himself up. 

“cmon,” you rendered, eyes earnestly looking up into his as you toyed with the loose strings in the sleeves of your sweater. “let’s get something to eat.” 

he struggled to refrain from smiling down at you as he cleared his throat. 

“fine but you’re paying.” he advertised and you rolled your eyes, scoffing at his words while you pushed open the door to the donut shop. he followed behind you and you turned your neck around and playfully glared at him as you held the door open for him. 

“because you just so happened to forget your wallet right?” you submitted and dabi snorted. “no i just don’t wanna pay.” he answered with a shrug and you scowled. 

“dick.” you muttered and he cleared his throat. “what was that sweetheart?” he hummed, bending down to your height as he cupped his ear. 

“oh nothing nothing,” you replied dryly, waving him off. he raised his eyebrows before seating himself at the small table laid in front of the donut filled showcases. 

the donut shop was a place the hideout liked to frequent, as the owners didn’t care they were criminals, they just cared if they had money or not. 

it was also a plus that they had a huge soft spot for you. “hi nani,” you cheered, arms opening for the older woman and dabi watched you, his back against the glass as he kicked up his feet on the chair in front of him. 

you were so warm, everything about you brought comfort to people. you were thoughtful and considerate, always putting other people before you even if it wasn’t in your best interest. 

he hated it. or rather he wished he did. he saw people like you as weak. you were practically advertising yourself to get taken advantage of. 

he sometimes looks at you and wonders why you’re even here with them. why are you associating yourself with criminals? 

he pushed away the thoughts, tired of always being concerned about you. getting attached to anyone or anything was no where near his plans in life. not anymore. and worrying about someone else’s wellbeing isn’t something he likes to do. 

he sat up straight, eyes on you as you shooed his feet away before sitting down, a tray of food in your hands. 

“um i remembered you liked their BLT so i got it for you and an apple juice because i drank your last one.” you murmured the last bit, trying to stifle the growing smile on your lips as dabi’s mouth dropped. 

“you were the one who drank it?” he asked, his voice rising and you shushed him, not trying to disturb the other patrons. 

his stare softened as he took in your appearance. he couldn’t stay mad at you. he couldn’t even pretend to be mad at you. 

“thank you,” he grumbled, unwrapping the sandwich, his face pouty as he bit into it and you took a mental screencap, wishing that image of him could live forever. 

you unwrapped your breakfast bagel, excited to dig in only to lower your hands and glare at dabi. “what’re you looking at?” 

he perked his eyebrow, leaning forward as he finished chewing and you hated the fact that he looked good doing even that. 

“it’s almost 2am and you’ve ordered a breakfast bagel?” he questioned and you scrunched your nose, your eyes narrowing down at him as you huffed. 

“we’re in the am therefore it’s morning and this is my breakfast now shut up.” you muttered and he grinned at you, shaking his head before taking another bite. 

“you’ve got a point,” he admitted, his voice muffled as he talked with his mouth open. you cringed, covering your eyes as you groaned. “ew close your mouth you giant baby.” you whined, waving your hand at him and he laughed, mouth partially opened and you grimaced jokingly. 

“so,” you started, somewhat nervous to bring forth the topic again because you were finally steadily holding peace with dabi and didn’t want to ruin that. “are you gonna go through with the whole undercover thing?” 

dabi swallowed, lowering the nearly gone sandwich and sighing. “if we do this,” he spoke and you grew excited, secretly hoping he’d take this on because you were dying to see him on the bass. 

“i’m gonna need you to be careful. shigaraki wants you to play groupie, and i don’t want them to...,” he trailed off, his eyes looking you up and down as you waited patiently for him to finish. 

“i just don’t want you getting passed around alright. and also, no pictures no videos no nothing. if toga or twice or hand fuck sees any pictures of me i’m gonna assume it was because of you and i will kill you.” he glazed over his words concerning your safety, jumping straight back into threatening you but you didn’t care. 

empty threats and empty promises but you knew he cared. even if it was just a little. 

you beamed at him, as you bit into your bagel. 

after you two finished eating, you collected the trash and threw it away, and dabi bit down on his lip as he watched you. 

why were you so...nice, all of the time? 

you glanced at him, giving him a small smile before making your way to the register to pay. he sighed under his breath and put his arm out in front of you. 

you furrowed your brows, looking at his arm then at him. “what?” 

he stared down at the ground before looking away. “i’ll pay.” he murmured before heading off. 

you stayed back and stared, wondering why he was behaving like that. 

he felt guilty but kept it in silence, not that he’d ever tell you that though. he returned back to you, his hand grazing your arm before he held the door open. “let’s go.” 

———————————————————

after it was all said and done, you and dabi returned back to the hideout. toga was passed out on the couch, sprawled out on top of twice and you giggled quietly to yourself at the sight. 

dabi shrugged off his coat, placing it over the two and your heart tranquillized at the action. he glanced over at you and glared. “shut up.” he muttered and you covered your lips, a smile antagonizing him as you followed him into the kitchen. 

“i didn’t say anything.” you hummed as he opened the fridge, closing it halfway to turn around and scowl at you. 

he turned around with a water bottle in hand and his back against the fridge door. 

“next week is when they’re holding auditions for the bassist,” he announced, his voice hushed as to not wake the others. you hopped up onto the counter, nodding at his words. 

“they’re gonna be holding it in one of their garages. you gonna be free next week to go?” he asked before bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking. 

you paused, pretending to be in thought as you tapped your chin. “mmm i guess i can clear my schedule for you.” you sighed and he rolled his eyes, playfully pushing your shoulder and you laughed. 

“get some sleep, it’s almost 4am.” he quietly spoke, wanting you to know he wants you to allow yourself some rest without exactly saying it. 

you hopped off the counter and stretched. “i think i’ll sleep here for tonight, i wanna be here when they wake up so i can make them breakfast.” you yawned, your hands above your head as you bent your back backwards. 

your tummy peeked from your sweater and dabi eyed it, his tongue dragging along the inside of his bottom lip before pretending to look away when you stretched forward. 

“i guess i’ll stay here too then, i kind of wanna eat everything before hand fuck comes back.” he disclosed and you snickered as you shook your head. “you’re such an ass.” 

“you know what they say,” he trailed off and you pursed your lips into a straight line, way too exhausted to hear a stupid horny joke from him. 

“yeah yeah you are what you eat, you eat ass okay dabi.” you huffed and he laughed, causing you to punch his arm, silencing him. 

“you are an idiot.” you crooned and he frowned. “you’re an idiot, idiot.” he grumbled and you copied his actions from earlier, only you had to go on the tips of your toes to lean into his ear. “what as that?” you questioned as you cupped your ear. 

he pushed your hips into the counter, his hands warmth was radiating into you, even through the sweater and he wasn’t exuding his flames. 

“i think you heard me,” he whispered, his lips barely making contact with the tip of your ear before he released you, walking away because if he kept going he’d be far too tempted. 

he left you by the counter, unknowingly breathing heavy as your face burned up. you placed your hands where his has rested and sighed. 

you hated him. 

———————————————————

the anticipated week had finally rolled around and dabi had been nervous, fidgety and hardly eating. 

you sympathized with him, trying your best to soothe his nerves and were happy to see him settle back into a more comfortable headspace when the day of auditions came around. 

you had to work extra hard to send your vibrations into the band members minds. if you had met previously it would’ve been a bit easier but it was still do-able none the less. 

as you were sending the vibrations, glancing over at the members with a smile but your eyes couldn’t help but stray back to dabi. 

he really did know how to play the bass. 

he was so concentrated in his own ministrations, a string in his eyebrows pulling them together as his lips were parted, his head bobbing in tune with the rhythm and you sat in wonder. 

your eyes trailed down to his hands, big and strong and veiny, fingers working the strings expertly, your breath hitched in your throat at the sight, and you threw your leg over the other one, squeezing your thighs as you looked back up at him. 

maybe you didn’t even need to send your vibrations, it looked like he could hold his own in this area. 

they of course, canceled the rest of the auditions that day, bidding everyone a goodbye and an apology, for they found their new bassist. 

dabi pretended to be shocked, laughing and smiling as he and the members exchanged a slap of the hands and quick side hug. he thanked them and you gave them your goodbyes. 

throughout rehearsals, every time you all went to grab food or hang out at one of their houses, you all grew closer, which is exactly how shigaraki had planned. 

you felt a bit guilty, starting to actually enjoy their presence and wishing that you met organically but you stuck with the plan. 

they had a gig that night, and you couldn’t lie, you were more excited than you should’ve been to see dabi up on stage. he mentioned how they were going to start the show off with a cover of a song. 

he hadn’t gone into detail about the song but you were thrilled nonetheless, ready to see dabi and your new friends play for everyone. 

you were stood in the front, receiving a perfect view of them and you breathed in excitedly. 

the crowd was surprisingly big, surrounding you and a huge chunk of land for that matter, all there to see them. 

when the curtains drew back everyone cheered and screamed, and you were one of them, jumping up and down and waving your arms around. 

dabi’s eyes caught yours and he smiled, shaking his head before he wrapped his hand around the mic, his hand in the air as he waved at everyone. 

“uh hi,” he spoke awkwardly into the mic and the crowd laughed. the tops of his cheekbones beamed a red and you bit back a smile. 

“thanks for coming out tonight, i know like half of you are stoned out of your minds,” and the crowd erupted with cheers at his words and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

he had a natural and almost casual stage presence. it suited him and you thoroughly enjoyed watching him. 

“you guys ready?” he yelled into the mic and the crowd screamed their yes’s and dabi chuckled. “i’ll take that as a yes—LETS GO!” he shouted, and the band kicked off. 

the familiar tune filled the air and your lips parted in awe watching dabi’s head roll back, his fingers strumming the bass as the iconic guitar riffs filled your skull. 

he lolled his head forwards, his lips resting on the mic as he began. “come,” he sang and you gasped, his voice was rough, raspy and deep. “as you are, as you were, as i want you to be,” he sang, his eyes shut and head tilting around, his back bent forward and his chest peeking from his white v-neck. 

“as a friend, as a friend...” he rasped, his eyes coming down into yours and you stilled, your body entranced by him as you stared straight back at him. 

“as an old enemy,” he intoned lowly and you swallowed, his knees bucking and head bobbing along as sweat formed along his forehead. 

“take your time, hurry up, choice is yours don’t be late,” his eyes were back on you and you felt as though everyone beside you had melted away even though their cheers were evident and loud, all you could focus on was him. 

“take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria,” he bounced around on stage, letting his bass do the rest of him, and the crowd ate it up, screaming along and rocking their heads as dabi played. 

“come, doused in mud, soaked in bleach, as i want you to be,” he graveled into the mic, his words hitting each lyric just right, and you had no idea he had so much passion in him. 

“as a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria,” he threw his head back, his hips bucking into the bass as he strummed, his finger tips growing numb but his heart raged on with adrenaline. 

“and i swear that i don’t have a gun, no i don’t have a gun, no i don’t have a gun,” he almost sounded like he was moaning into the mic and you stiffened, the aura he was eliciting was so powerful, so enrapturing as he let the music take over, his hand shaking the bass as he head banged. 

he stepped back from the mic stand, his back arched as the spotlights glimmered over his body, the neck of the bass shaking as he worked the strings heartily. 

the sounds they elicited felt like an entire wave crashing over you and pulling you into shore, and you didn’t care if you drowned into him and the sound, it would be worth it.

“memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria,” he drawled out, his head leaning to the side as his body rocked with the beat. 

“and i swear that i don’t have a gun, no i don’t have a gun, no i don’t have a gun, no i don’t have a gun,” he chanted and the crowd chanted with him and god you wished this would play forever, you wished you could see him let himself go free like this forever. 

he finished the song with one last hard riff and the crowd exploded, cheering them on and dabi panted, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat off his forehead as he grinned. “aw shucks,” he breathed into the mic and people laughed. you just stood there admiring him and he felt it, growing more motivated to impress you as the night played on. 

he felt something warm trickle down his lip and he brought his finger to his cupids bow, frowning when he saw it was blood. 

he darted his tongue out, licking the blood away and you froze, his casual action making you tingle and you had no idea how he didn’t realize what he was doing to you. 

the night blared on, they performed some original songs of theirs and you were surprised dabi had managed to retain his capacity to memorize all of them. 

they added in a few more covers, like knee socks by the arctic monkeys and middle of somewhere by the neighbourhood. 

dabi was undeniably talented and you wondered what life would’ve been like if he pursued a career in the music realm instead of handing off his soul to join a line of business such as the one he was in. 

the thought of you never having met him though, stung. so you pushed it away, running up to the side of the stage when the concert was over. 

he jogged down the steps, handing off his bass to a backstage worker before smiling at you. “hey,” he greeted, suddenly getting shy as he scratched the back of his neck. 

you were still running on the fumes of adrenaline as you bounced on your heels. “you were amazing holy shit dabi i had no idea you were this talented,” you praised him, watching him grow antsy under your compliments and he kicked a pebble beside his foot. 

“aheh, thank you, that uh,” he coughed, his hand covering his lips as he looked at you. “means a lot...thank you_____.” 

your hands rubbed on the sides of your legs as you breathed through a smile. “of course dabi.” 

you two shared the same energy, just grinning at each other before the rest of the guys came clambering down the steps of the stage. 

“hey, ______!” lin, the drummer greeted you, enveloping you in a hug, and you laughed as he squeezed you, his sweat clinging to you and you cringed as you patted his back. 

“hey lin, you guys did amazing, i was practically hypnotized the entire show,” you were being genuine with your words as you beamed at him, which made him absolutely melt.

dabi grimaced, quietly tapping his heel into the ground as he looked away. 

“aw thanks man,” he chuckled before you two fist bumped. “well we’re heading to the hotel now, we went through the trouble of reserving the rooms, you’re welcome you’re welcome,” lin swayed with a smile and your eyes widened. 

“lin!” you stretched the syllable in his name as he waved you off. “thank you—“ 

“oh and—oop sorry for cuttin you off there, but maybe don’t thank me completely... we had a bit of a mix up and uhhh accidentally reserved two rooms so me and the boys are gonna share one room, it’s not like we haven’t had to do that before,” he expressed sheepishly and you sighed, your hands holding your head like you would if you had a migraine. 

“so where does that leave dabi and i?” you questioned slowly, growing anxious as the silence rose. 

“yeah lin, where does that leave us?” dabi quizzed and lin groaned as he looked down. “i’m sorry man! we wanted to be adults and plan this out by ourselves but we fucked up! you two are gonna have to share a room,” 

dabi froze as did you. this situation was almost funny in how ridiculous it was. it felt planned, almost intentional and you wanted to shove your head in the dirt and leave it there. 

“we tried fixing it but they’ve already got all the rooms filled, i’m sorry buds,” lin apologized, genuinely too and you couldn’t be angry with the poor guy. you weren’t really, just extremely nervous to be alone with dabi. 

“do we have two beds at least?” dabi grumbled and you deflated at his disappointment. was it really that bad being alone with you? 

lin perked up as he nodded. “yessiree you got at least that much of privacy.” he cheered and dabi light heartedly scoffed. “nice.” he patted lin’s shoulder and walked towards the tour bus. 

“it’s okay lin, don’t worry about it. next time, please let me handle all of the little details alright?” you sighed and he nodded dejectedly. 

“yes ma’am.” 

you laughed and pushed him towards the tour bus as the rest of the guys patted your back on the way in. 

they sat together, discussing the concert, laughing at moments when they screwed up as they threw snacks into each other’s mouths every once in awhile. they included you too, tossing an m&m into your mouth and cheering as you caught every one. 

dabi was quiet, you figured he was asleep as he was leaned up against the window of the bus, his arms crossed and legs sprawled on the seat beside him, you watched him, the bus jerking the inhabitants with every bump on the road but your eyes remained focused on him. 

ren, the keyboardist caught you staring and put his chin in his palms as he called your name. “_____ whatcha starin at?” he poked, faux curiosity in his voice to hide the teasing as the rest of the band laughed. 

“oh um—“ you reddened, not fully knowing how to respond without seeming creepy. 

“what are you to dabi anyway? you guys are like....close but also not? i don’t know how to describe it.” kaito, the second guitarist chimed in, actual curiosity tangled in his words as he looked at you. 

you sighed heavily, allowing your body to fully droop in your seat as you frowned. “i...i don’t even know. he’s such...such a dick to me most of the time and i don’t even know why,” you trailed off, starting to realize the circumstances in your relationship with dabi. if you could even refer to it as that. 

they stayed quiet, figuring you had more to say and they wanted to allow you the space to speak. “we have a uh...group of shared friends and i try to be kind to all of them because i didn’t have that growing up. they’re like my family. a very very messy and depressing one but i’m guessing that’s how family’s usually are.” 

“oh 100%, i actually cannot stand my family.” lin agreed, trying to somewhat lighten the mood and you laughed as ren shushed him so that you could continue. 

“he doesn’t seem to take it well. he behaves as if i have a secret motive behind my actions when i don’t, i just wanna...i wanna be here for him—f-for all of them i mean. i don’t know, i just wish he wouldn’t be such an ass and just trust me! i haven’t done anything to show him that he shouldn’t.” sadness was starting to settle, your eyes studying dabi’s frame and you blinked away tears. 

“______,” kaito softly spoke, his lips pulled downwards as he watched your shoulders shrink down. he glanced over at dabi, making sure he was asleep before he resumed. 

“in no way shape or form does it sound like he has any excuse to treat you in such a way. you sound like a kind girl, _____. we’ve only known you for about a month now but we’ve all grown to love you, squirt,” he professed and you were warmed at his words, feeling so appreciated and so safe in the space they created. 

“however i used to be like that too, ask ren or lin, i was kind of a dick—“ 

“kind of? kind of? are you before for real right now?” ren interjected, his lips straight as he glared at kaito. “yeah man you were a huge dick actually,” lin snickered and kaito licked his middle finger before thrusting it in lin’s face. 

“anyway,” he huffed as he paid his attention back to you. 

“i experienced a whole lot of trauma in my life. now that’s not an excuse to be a dick, no one’s saying that. but it was a response to what i had gone through. i pushed people away, i didn’t know how to accept kindness because everyone in my life was either awful to me or used my naivety against me and took advantage. so i turned cold. the less people i grew attached to the less it would hurt when they ultimately abandoned me.” he explained, he was quiet but firm and you slowly nodded, and you began to understand dabi a little more, and even understand and appreciate kaito more than when you first met him. 

you weren’t sure what he had gone through or if he had been through anything. you gave him the benefit of the doubt. 

“thank you guys—thank you for listening and thank you kaito for trusting me by divulging a bit of yourself, it meant a lot to me, more than you guys realize.” you admitted, tears threatening your waterline before you blinked them away. 

“aw man of course kiddo, we got you, you know that.” ren opined and you smiled with a chuckle. 

you were starting to become very very grateful for shigaraki’s plan. 

the drive continued, you all played dumb games to pass the time, occasionally lin would suggest drawing on dabi’s face as he slept and you all shut him down, not at all trying to get burnt to a crisp. 

the bus finally arrived at the hotel, and you all tiredly shuffled into the building. 

you were exhausted, trailing behind dabi as you rolled your suitcase behind him. when you stopped at the front desk you leaned against his arm sleepily, and he surprisingly let you, his hand coming down and patting your head before he turned to speak to the front manager. 

your heart twitched in your chest at the small gesture, feeling warm as you two walked to your room. 

you all bid each other a quiet goodnight before dabi slid in the key card, pushing open the door and walking in. 

you closed the door behind you, and turned around, almost shrieking as you saw dabi looming above you, his hand beside your head and you panted, trying to catch your breath as he stared you down. 

“i wasn’t asleep on the bus, ______.” he revealed and your face dropped, your soul wrenching into a knot as your heart swayed all the way down to your feet. 

“dabi...i-“ 

“no, no i just, fuck,” he cursed, coming closer as he leaned his forehead against yours, and you were paralyzed, never having been this close to him before and you didn’t know how to react, your skin was covered in goosebumps and your heart was kicking in your chest. 

“i hate you—well, god, fuck, i wish i did, i really really wish i did because that’d make everything so much easier for me,” he groaned, pushing himself off of you as he put his face in his hands. you were silent, utterly confused and lost and somewhat hurt. 

make what easier? 

“no, _____not like...not like that,” he asserted softly, watching your figure cower away from his. 

“i didn’t think i’d relate to someone like i did with kaito but i did. lots of shit has happened in my life that i promise you i’ll explain one day but i’m scared okay, there i said it, i’m...i’m fucking scared of you,” he admitted, and your jaw went slack, your hand coming to your chest as you moved closer to him. 

“you’re...scared of me?” you repeated, your voice above a whisper and he groaned as he shook his head in frustration. 

“i think i might, that i might, i think i—fuck,” he was stuttering, losing his train of thought as you just stared into him, your eyes begging him to make sense and you were distracting him, never letting him think straight and he had enough. 

he held your face, his palms warm against your skin as he smashed his lips against yours. you couldn’t move, you were in too much shock. he was silently begging and hoping your lips would move with his and he almost pulled away when they weren’t until your hand slid to the back of his neck, holding him close as you kissed back with the same intensity. 

he moaned into your mouth, his hands cupping your cheeks, never giving you the chance to move away from him. he wanted you there in front of him, pressed against him and nowhere else. 

you weren’t even processing what was going on, you were in complete awe that this was even happening to you. you thought he hated your guts but there he was, his lips desperately moving against yours, his hand leaving your cheek as it slid across your side, squeezing it before it rested on the small of your back. 

you pulled away when you began to fully realize what just happened, your hands on his chest as you shook your head. “what the fuck dabi?” you breathed, tears yet again plaguing you as you brought your balled fists to wipe them away, not giving them the chance to make an appearance but dabi saw them and frowned, the guilt started to settle in his chest. 

“you can’t—you can’t just push me around, treat me like shit and then...then expect me to just be okay with it. you know how i feel about you and you take advantage of that.” you imparted, your voice was cracking and your lips wobbled and he held your face, his head hanging low before he looked at you. 

“i’m scared,” his voice broke, his eyes were so tired and he couldn’t even cry, he physically couldn’t and it added to the pent up emotions he constantly had to carry in his chest. 

“i’m scared because you have the been the first person in my life to not discard me, to not throw me away like trash when i no longer became useful to you. i’m scared because i got attached and i thought that if i kept pushing you away you’d fucking give up on me and i’d finally have an excuse to hate you, but you,” he murmured, his eyes pleading with yours as he squeezed your cheeks. 

“you never did, and i’m so fucking sorry ______, i mean it from the bottom of my heart that i am sorry. i’m sorry for blowing up at you, i’m sorry for pushing you around and i’m sorry for constantly making you feel like shit, i’m sorry,” he contended, and you gulped, his words heavy and unfeigned and you closed your eyes and soaked in his words. 

“i’m not saying it’s okay...but...i forgive you. i understand, i’ve been through some hardships as well and that’s why i wanted to treat you and the rest of the league with decency, because i didn’t know what you all had gone through and if at any given moment my words made your day, then that meant i really am here for a reason, it just hurt to be rejected consistently by you, you know?” you attested quietly and he breathed through a shudder, wiping away a stray tear that snuck past your eye as he kissed your forehead, finally allowing himself to be gentle with you. 

he was taking a huge leap and even then he was terrified but he knew you wouldn’t hurt him. he felt safe with you. it’d be a steady process of him growing fully comfortable with you and learning how to completely trust but the things that truly mattered always did take the most time. 

“and you did make my day, you make all of my days that i get to see you. and you are here for a reason, not to please me or the league or anyone except for yourself, _______.” he chastised gingerly, pushing your hair back and you smiled, exhaling quietly as your eyes glimmered into his. 

you leaned up on your toes, your hand sliding up into his hair while the other rested on the back of his neck as you kissed him. 

he held your waist, kissing you back gently this time. his tongue grazed your bottom lip and you parted, sighing when his tongue came into contact with yours softly. 

he moved closer, deepening your connected lips as his hands traveled down to your hips, squeezing the flesh in his palms before rubbing circles against it. 

he moved forward, causing your back to hit the door as he groaned against you, your body unknowingly pressing itself against him in a way that excited him. 

your mind, heart and soul were intertwined and traveled into a plane with him, fully allowing the physical realm to take over and drive you two, and you hadn’t realized that your hips were rocking against his. 

“fuck,” he breathed, his lips breaking from yours before he craned down and wetly suctioned his lips to the skin below your ear. “tell me if you wanna stop because if we keep going,” he muttered, his hands feeling you up and all over, causing your heart to grow a size as you whimpered against him. “i don’t think i’ll be very gentle,” he whispered and you shuddered, bucking your hips into his, drawing out a hiss as he gripped you. 

“i can’t say i’d mind that,” you gasped out and dabi growled, his hold on intensifying as he did not want to let you go, loving the way your body fit in his hands. 

“i need a yes baby, a definite yes.” he ordered lowly, his teeth baring and grazing your pulse and you shivered as you nodded. “yes, god—please yes,” you mewled, your hands running themselves down dabi’s arms and that was all he needed. 

his hands glided to the back of your thighs, giving your ass a cheeky squeeze before he lifted you up, you yelped, giggling as he carried you to one of the beds before he laid you down, his legs on either side of you as his eyes drank you up. 

you leaned forward, your hands dipping underneath his leather jacket as you slowly slid it off, tugging it off his body before he threw it over to the other bed. 

your hands greedily traveled under his white v-neck, sighing to yourself at the warm firmness that laid beneath it. he tugged it off in one go and you watched intently, the arousal pooling in your legs eager to be taken care of. 

scars were adorned on his upper chest, trailing down his arms and wrapping around his hips. 

his hands slivered their way under your top, pulling up and off your arms and over your head, tossing it to the side and he inhaled sharply at the sight. 

he looked you up and down before he tugged you down by your pant loops, and you slid down with a gasp as you laid flat on your back with your head cushioned by a pillow. he pressed his lips to yours, moving rough as his tongue tasted yours, his thumb resting on the button of your jeans. 

he broke apart, his lips on your cheekbone as he panted. “can i take these off?” he uttered lowly, still wanting to check in and see if you were okay with the pace. 

you nodded, raising your hips for him to slide down your pants. “please,” you responded, your voice shaky as he smirked. 

he kissed down your throat, teeth teasing the flesh as he pulled down your jeans, his hand running down your shin before he threw the article of clothing aside. 

“mm what, are you still nervous around me?” he chuckled lowly, his voice falling to a rasp and you whimpered, his knee coming between your legs and pushing against your pussy. you keened into him, his words making you burn up from the inside out. 

“you are aren’t you, baby,” he whispered, his lips dragging along your collarbones as he breathed in your scent. 

“have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?” he drawled out, his words like a honeyed venom tantalizing you, sinking into your chest and sending a shock of electricity to your clit. 

the blood came running to your cheeks and you blinked nervously. “a few times...” you admitted quietly and he grinned from ear to ear, replacing his knee with his hand as he ran his fingers up and down your clothed pussy. 

you were melting down in his touch, squirming around and he was enjoying every minute of it. “what’d you think about?” he was relentless, wanting to break you down and make you desperate for him and while he had barely done anything, it was working. 

“god dabi please, don’t,” you were embarrassed, hiding your face in his neck and he laughed, the rumble in his chest oddly comforting. like a little reminder he really was with in this moment. shirtless and warm and all over you. 

his hand found its way coming across your chest and around your throat, pushing you down as he hovered above you. “tell me baby because then i might be able to make it a reality.” his words came gliding off his tongue, and maybe this wasn’t dabi maybe it was an entity of lust because you swore you couldn’t think straight, your brain was foggy and your body was falling into elation. 

but he was persuasive, a perfect embodiment temptation itself. “i’d think about you, on top of me like this,” you shuddered out, swallowing roughly as you avoided his hard gaze. his fingers were tight around your throat but for some reason you found solace in it. 

“and you would stick your fingers in me, and make me cry, make me...make me beg for it.” 

he peered down at you, feeling raptured with knowing the effect he had on you, and enjoying the control over your body that was now his. 

“beg for what?” he breathed, lowering himself to you as he tightened his grip, forcing you to look at him, his fingers were drawing light circles around your clit and over your panties, giving you just enough to make sure you felt the pressure but not enough to fully satisfy you, making sure it drove you mad. 

you were breathless, the air was depleting from your lungs but you loved it. you lived for the thrill of not knowing how much longer you could handle it, loving how satisfying it felt to have his strong hand hold you down and carry such a sovereignty over you. 

the air was blissfully barely making its way into your body, the lack of it almost addicting as you looked up at him. “to let me cum.” you answered, the lack of air and desperation building allowing you to be bold and dabi sucked in his bottom lip at your words, his chest tightening and his cock twitching in his pants at your sudden vulgarity. 

he released your throat and you gasped for air as he watched you pant. swallowing roughly you looked up at him, woozy and teary eyed. “i think we can make that happen.” he leaned down, kissing your throat, your collarbones, gently biting the bone and winking at you before he tugged down your bra. 

all bashfulness in your chest was gone, your brain took a backseat while your body took over, you arched your back, your lips falling open as dabi encased his mouth over your breast, groaning against the doughy flesh as he held it, his tongue flat against your nipple before he bit down, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. 

he kissed the other, licking lewdly across it, and you loved the shock of the cold yet small metal from his piercing coming in contact with your skin, before he traveled down to the space between your ribs, his tongue and lips intermixing with your skin before he kissed all along your stomach, murmuring how beautiful you were, before he reached your panties. 

he inhaled and exhaled, his breath heavy as his finger traced the band of your underwear. it was a creme color with strawberries printed over it and he thought it was precious. 

he admired the way it hugged you, the way your ass wasn’t even covered by it at all, leaving it out there for him to grab, grip in his hands and slap. 

he put his mouth over you, his tongue flat but curving up to focus on your clit specifically. 

you were fidgeting, the friction with the material of your underwear mixed with his mouth, the hot breath and tongue torturing you was, as pathetic as it was, almost enough to make you cum. 

“so fuckin cute, look at you, with these thighs, fuck, i’m gonna ruin you.” he graveled and this time you knew this promise wasn’t an empty one. 

“cute panties,” he mentioned, a sly smile on his face and you groaned, covering your face at his comment. 

he moved it to the side, and licked you, slowly, making sure you felt every drag of the wet muscle. you shook, your hips jerking, forcing him to pin your hips down into the bed roughly. 

he began his abuse, his grunts were animalistic as he hooked his arms under your knees, his head tilting as he ate you up, not even phasing him when your hips lifted off the bed, cries leaving your lips as he followed with your actions, his tongue never giving up on your taste. 

he buried his face in, wanting to get deep in as possible, he wanted to suffocate in your pussy. he hadn’t tasted someone like you before, not artificially sweet or anything, but a muted kind of tangy taste, like ripe pear. 

he couldn’t get enough, he was starving and you were a buffet laid out before him, there were no limits to how long he could pile on his plate. 

his tongue circled your hole, dipping in and chuckling against your pussy before he worked in a finger down to its knuckle, watching you tremble as he jerked up against your g-spot. 

“have you ever had your pussy eaten before?” he mumbled against your clit and you were busy gasping, trying to even remember how to breath let alone formulate a proper sentence. “i—no, no,” you groaned, your hands tugging on his hair and he moaned, loving the tinge of pain it gave. 

your answer only egged him on, he added in a second finger, loving the way you were crying and arching your back, your legs shaking beside his head as you grew impossibly wet. 

“glad to know i get to be the first, and last to have a taste, itadakimasu.” he chuckled evilly, his voice dropping octaves before he dove back in, his head shaking as he wiggled his tongue against your clit, the tongue piercing’s metal added to the thrill, as it rubbed against your flesh in the best way possible. 

“mmm-“ your gasp turned in a moan as you threw your head back, shaking and crying as your chest heaved. “can i? can i please cum?” you pleaded, your pussy dangerously close to forcing your entire body to undergo tremors with an orgasm and he pulled away, tisking you before biting down on your thigh. 

you whimpered, the metal on his tongue lapping the area where he bit you, a little blood escaping from the bite mark and you whined as he licked it up, while moans left his lips, his eyes glancing over into yours. 

“did you forget that i’m not completely nice? you’re gonna beg.” he adjured, his voice alluring, and you imagined this is what it must’ve felt like when men willingly followed sirens into the ocean. 

he slowly rose from between your legs, hovering over you, the necklace around his neck dangling in front of you and you were stuck there, entranced beneath him as he lowered his lips down to your ear “cmon i know deep down you wanna be my slut. so act like one, and beg me.” 

you keened at his words, your body turning up the heat at his orders as you threw your head back. “please dabi? god please i need it i really fucking need it, i’ll—i’ll make it worth your while,” you were feebly attempting to persuade him to go back down on you, your pussy already feeling cold and lonely without his tongue. 

he pursed his lips, his cheek resting against yours as he traced his finger up and down your slit. “worth my while? hmm okay. prove it.” he challenged, an eyebrow raising before he came down beside you and laid flat. 

you looked at him in confusion before yelping as he pulled you on top of him. “turn around, and suck my cock.” he instructed, and your chest tightened with excitement, adrenaline coursing through your very veins harder than it ever had before as you quickly shuffled upside down, resting on your elbows as you unbuckled his belt. 

the action felt so dirty in itself and you whined, feeling your slickness travel down to your inner thighs. dabi played with the flesh in front of him, spanking your ass a new color and collecting the wetness on your inner thighs before bringing it to his lips, moaning at the taste and you breathed in heavily. 

he was corrupting you little by little, chipping away any remnants of innocence you had left. 

you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, nervously pulling down his boxers. 

excitement and anxiety twisted together once his cock was released, slapping against his stomach before it stood long and proud. his cock was clad with jacob’s latter piercings, the tip red and glistening and you swallowed as you stared at it in awe. it was intimidating to say the least. 

veins wrapped around the thick girth of it and you shakily wrapped your hand around it, the piercings felt oddly satisfying against your skin as you jerked him off gently, making him groan at your touch. 

you wrapped your lips around the tip, a sudden boost of confidence hitting you the second he dove back into your pussy, eager to please him and have him down your throat. 

“are you okay?” he questioned, making sure things were going smoothly and that you were still comfortable. his hands running up and down your lower back lovingly, giving the sides of your thighs a soft squeeze. he wouldn’t mind stopping at all if you weren’t feeling it, your safety was what he cared about more. 

you gave him a thumbs up, managing to fit him down your throat as a yes, making him hiss and throw his head back. “fuck okay i can see you are, shit,” he groaned before he buried his face into you. 

you sunk down on his cock, gagging once it hit the back of your throat the piercings were cold but you enjoyed it nonetheless. 

you moaned around his cock, bobbing your head up and down, the lust building inside of him due to how horny you were, eagerly slobbering all over his cock and he growled, bucking his hips into your mouth, and sighing at the relief you provided. 

your mouth was hot and wet and perfect around his cock as your long tongue curved around the thick circumference. 

with your quirk you carried a few physical attributions of one a snake would have, one of which being your tongue is a bit longer than others, and was split at the end, and dabi never knew he’d manage to love it more but you proved him wrong, with your tongue licking up his tip and sucking on it before you slid all the way down. 

he was grunting, hands on your ass, smacking it with full force as he devoured you, never giving you a moments peace as his tongue never let up inside of you, his fingers working their way up against your g-spot. 

you slid off his cock with a pop to collect some air before hurriedly wrapping your hand around it, pumping it and twisting your wrist, smiling in a loopy daze as you closed your eyes and drank up the noises he released. 

you pushed back against his face, squirming as he seemed to never grow tired of having your cunt nearly suffocate him. 

if he were to go out, this is the way he’d want it. nose deep in your pussy, eating himself to death. 

“god,” you whimpered, lowering your head as you jerked him off, your body trembling no matter how hard you tried to control it. 

“please? can i cum? i don’t know if i can hold it,” you whined and dabi grunted, his hand coming down on your ass and you howled at the pain, your back arching as he gripped you by your meaty flesh, forcing you closer onto his tongue and you figured he was giving you the okay. 

you enveloped him in your mouth once more, bobbing your head slowly, making sure to allow him to his the back of your throat, not caring if you gagged because he fucking lived for that sound, loving it when it came from your pretty mouth. 

you were sobbing on his cock, your hands resting and squeezing on his thighs as he buried his tongue in your cunt. tears streamed down your face as you barely cried out you were cumming, his cock shoved in your mouth muffling you and making you feel satiated and full. 

your body felt as though it was undergoing an earthquake, it shook, and rocked around. 

you released his cock from your mouth, crying and chanting his name as you laid your forehead on his hipbone, squirming your hips as he licked you clean, almost as if he had gone deaf to your cries, he never wanted to stop eating your pussy. 

“mmh-“ you gasped, trying to move away from his tongue. “no more no more no more, please dabi,” you hiccuped through tears, shaking your head as you felt your body push into his face, another orgasm building in the pit of your stomach and spreading like water on the shore, crashing and broadening over the expanse of your skin, tingling all of your sense, even the ones you didn’t know existed. 

you were riding his face, sobbing his name as you trembled while his thumbs spread you open and demolished you, licking over your sensitive clit and nibbling on it, never once letting you get used to one sensation, constantly keeping you teetering over the edge. 

you bounced on his face, your hips swiveling as your fist came down on the pillow, heaving as you whimpered his name while you came for the second time. 

he continued to lick you all over until you calmed down and slowly reverted back into heavy breathing and less crying. he slowly pulled away, giving it one last kiss before he let you attempt to climb off of him. 

you hardly could, your body went boneless as you struggled to move and he chuckled, sliding out from under you and picking you up, and setting you back down on the bed properly. you pulled him down on top of you, your legs encasing him in as you kissed his chest. 

“please,” you whimpered your voice above a whisper. “I wanna keep going.” 

dabi’s eyes widened as he laughed. “you sure baby? you look exhausted...we can pick this up later, i don’t want you to feel like you have to finish me off or something.” he swore, his voice gentle as he stroked your hair. his words were so kind as were his actions as you leaned into his touch. 

however you had pined after him for almost a year, it didn’t matter that you were trembling, that didn’t stop you from wanting to keep going. you were afraid it was all a dream and that you’d wake up and be alone again. 

you were not going to let this go to waste. 

“i don’t feel obligated, i promise, i want to keep going...but if you don’t want to that’s totally okay with me!” 

dabi laughed and shook his head, as he leaned down, his hands beside your head as he kissed your nose. “if it’s alright with you then trust me, we won’t be stopping anytime soon.” he murmured, his lips pulled in a smirk before his smiley piercing peaked out from under his top lip. 

he darted his tongue out, the piercing on his tongue shifting the smiley back into place as he looked at you, knowing exactly what he was doing and you groaned once he slid his tongue back into his mouth, your hand going to the back of his neck before you pulled him down for a kiss. 

he kissed you, and you felt blood tickle your cheeks as you tasted yourself against his tongue. his piercing in your mouth felt invigorating as you flicked your tongue against his smiley piercing before you sucked the tip of his tongue. 

you pulled away, a line of spit connected you two and he stuck out his tongue, the curve of the tip of it breaking it as he chuckled. 

his hand found your throat and you felt yourself grin at the feeling as he pushed you back down, his lips gracing your jawline, pressing kisses to your skin while his breath tickled against you.

“gonna let me fuck these?” he muttered, his hand coming down and squeezing your breast and you shivered at his grip. you nodded, your hips jolting up as he pressed his cock against you. 

“please,” you whimpered and he snickered, rising above you and looking down at you. “you’ll take my cock no matter where i wanna put it huh baby?” he cooed, his knuckles dragging along your cheekbone and your chest rose and fell, hard, your body aching to do nothing but please him and get yourself off in the process. 

he straddled you, his cock between your breasts as your pushed them together, looking up at him from under your eyelashes. 

he groaned, his thumb running across your bottom lip before he started to thrust. it was sending mini shocks down to your clit and made your chest tingle as he fucked your breasts, loving how his head was aback, your name uttering out past his bitten lips as his hands squeezed your flesh, his fingers pinching your nipple, a dark laugh escaping at the sound of pain you released. 

the pain he gave was always mixed with pleasure and you couldn’t even tell the difference at that point. 

his hips moved slowly and fluidly, his eyes glaring down at you before he slapped one of your breasts, watching you buckle at the feeling before he started moving faster, loving the friction you gave him. 

“open,” he mouthed, his thumb parting your lips before you opened your mouth. he slid his cock between your breasts, the tip betwixt your plump lips and you moaned against him. 

his eyes were screwed shut, heavy pants leaving his mouth as he leaned forwards, his hand pressed adjacent to the bed frame as he fucked himself against you, the mixed sensations driving him into a pleasure encompassing state. 

“fuck,” he gasped, his hips stuttering as his movements became more sporadic. “gonna cum,” he grunted, thrusting himself between your breasts, his hand cupping your cheek as his cock nestled between your lips, loving the way you encased him as he came in your mouth. 

he thrusted a few more times, watching your eyes shut and take him in. “don’t swallow,” he groaned, his thumb coming down and parting your lips.

your eyes were big and watery, eyelashes long and pretty as your dewy skin glimmered with sweat, your red bitten lips dribbled with cum, knocking the wind out dabi’s lungs at the ethereal sight. 

he rushed to climb off you, you sat up, and he sat beside you, his hand back on your throat, bringing you forth to him before he smashed his lips against yours, moaning into your mouth as his tongue delved into you. 

you shared his taste, going back and forth, and you fluttered in his touch, the pressure for his hand and his tongue in your mouth, you were simply elevated. 

he groaned, loving how pliable you were, how much you loved whatever he gave to you and loving even more how you reciprocated his energy, showing him you want this just as much as he does.

you pulled away, your forehead on the bridge of his nose as you flicked your tongue over his lips, pecking it once more before you kissed the side of his lips. his heart pounded in his chest at your soft affections and he smiled. 

he brought his hand to the top of your head, patting it and ruffling your hair, watching you lovingly, as you deliquesced under his touch. 

he pulled away, his hands coming down and pulling the belt from his pant loops, and you felt arousal strike down your pussy at his actions. 

“wrists,” he tisked and you brought forward your wrists, excited to see what else he had planned. “mm mm baby, i’m gonna need you to turn around for this. that okay? are you good with that?” he asked, this being another periodical check in and your heart warmed at his concern for you. 

you nodded and verbalized a clear enthusiastic yes. he grinned slyly and clicked his tongue. “turn around for me then baby.” 

your shuffled around and placed your hands behind your back, being perfectly obedient and he made a mental note of that, setting a reminder in his mind to reward you later for that. 

he wrapped the belt around your wrists, tightening it down until it ensured you wouldn’t be able to move. “face down, ass up, now.” he commanded, his voice coming down firm and you listened, your clit tingling with his dominance as your cheek came into contact with the soft white pillow.

your ass was perked up in the air, putting on quite the display for him and chuckled lowly, his hands cupping the curve of your ass before he brought one hand down and slapped the cheek, loving the way it jiggled and how you whined and pushed into his hand. 

your panties were still on, only because it turned him on seeing you so bare for him, with hardly anything covering your pussy. 

it felt like he got to constantly unwrap a present over and over again. he dragged a finger down your pussy, smirking as he kissed your lower back.

a wet spot had formed on your panties and he grew cocky at the sight, knowing he’s the reason why your pussy is soaked. 

he patted the backs of your thighs, loving how to you formed a perfect heart shape. he came behind you, lining his cock between his thighs, his fingers dipping into the space between your wrists, gripping onto his belt as he began to fuck your thighs. 

you whined at the sensation, his cock was rubbing right up against your pussy just right but not enough to fully ease the tension and it only added more to the intense feeling inching up in the bottom of your stomach. 

he tugged on your restraints, you moaned as his cock brushed against your clit, loving how close he felt to you, how it felt so good even though you were receiving a direct touch, his hips being flush against your ass as he rutted into you felt undeniably pleasurable.

he was groaning, while his other hand yanked on the confinements holding your wrists in place, his other hand gripped onto your hip, squeezing the flesh, loving the soft yet firmness to it. 

he loved your body, from the very to of your head down to your feet he loved it. which said a lot because feet disgusted him but you just happened to make anything cute. 

your skin slapped together, his hips crashing into your ass and you whined, your face in the pillow as your face burned up, so flustered and impatient. it felt good, almost like it was bridging being satisfied and edged. 

you needed another release and the way he was fucking himself between your thighs was antagonizing you. 

his fingers played with your clit and you moaned, gasping as your hips jolted into his touch and he grunted, pushing himself in deeper, adoring the way your reactions seemed to be always leaning into him, wanting to feel more him and be near him. 

you were too good to him. 

“mm i know i’ve been greedy baby, with you letting me use your perfect little body like this, fuck,” he grunted giving you one last thrust before he pulled out, looping the belt off of your lips and patting your leg motioning for you to turn around. 

you faced him, unequivocally fervid to be brought to a release. “go get me an ice cube from the fridge baby, there should be an ice bucket and if not then i guess we’ll just have to skip this bit,” he hummed, and you nodded, so bright eyed and bushy tailed, taking in his orders so well which was going to earn you a reward. 

you climbed off the bed, nearly falling and that’s when dabi laughed and pulled you back to the bed. “never mind, you stay here and i’ll get it,” he corrected, kissing your forehead before he went to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room, bending down and opening the freezer. 

his lips pulled into a mischievous grin as he took an ice cube and returned back you after closing the small freezer door.

he motioned for you to lay down flat and you listened, your body relaxing into the mattress as he climbed on top of you. once he was at eye level with you, he popped the ice cube in his mouth. 

you watched him studiously, your body rattled with eagerness. your senses felt as though they had adopted a 6th one, it being the upmost craving for his touch, a sense—a drive of needing his fingers on you. 

he bent downwards, his eyes still deeply regarded into yours as the balanced ice cube between his lips came in contact with your warm skin, the tips of his fingers flickering with small blue flames following beside the ice cube, trailing along with each inch of his drag. 

you gasped at the mixing of temperature against your skin, your pussy throbbing with need as he inched his way down your body. the flames tickled your skin as the ice prickled goosebumps out of you. 

the two spectrums were keeping you on edge and you were waiting patiently to be allowed to finally go over it. 

he ran it across the band of your panties, chuckling as he heard you whimper, the coldness hardening your nipples as the sensation grew more intense the closer he got to your pussy. 

he pulled back your panties, making you wait for it until he pressed he ice cube against your clit, his hands coming down and pushing down your hips as you howled in shock at the coldness against the most sensitive part of your body, the nerve endings sending trickles of soft delirium through your body. 

“oh my god,” you cried, as he rubbed the ice up and down your pussy, his hand going down to jerk himself off as he watched you shake and tremble at his ministrations. 

his flames tickled your thighs and you didn’t know which feeling to focus on since they were starting to bleed together. 

he rubbed the ice up and down your slit, reveling in how you gasped, your back arching off the bed as your head crashed against the pillow. 

he rubbed it against you until it melted and once it did he licked your pussy, sucking on your clit gently, before spitting on it and diving in. you keened, your hands flying into his hair, pushing him in deeper as you gutturally sighed, finally feeling some relief. 

he suctioned his lips over your clit, his fingers rubbing your slit and encircling your hole before he slipping his middle finger, rewarming your pussy from the ice as he grazed his teeth across your nub. 

he was moaning against your flesh, loving how he had to push down your hips every time they jerked upwards. “mmh please,” you mewled, crying as you gasped, your fingers tangled with his hair as he pressed into your g-spot. 

you were so sensitive, feeling like you could explode but you wanted more, the burning feeling of needing to keep going and keep cumming until you couldn’t form a coherent sentence was a mission you were unknowingly set on. 

“taste s’good, little fucking slut,” he growled, he slapped your ass, gripping hard as he used it to shove you down on his mouth. 

his face nestled into your pussy, loving being buried deep in it, and tasting you, and watching you unravel and let go for him. 

you always took care of him and it was time he took care of you, and eating your pussy until his heart’s content was albeit a bit more for him, it was definitely his gift from him to you even though he might’ve enjoyed it more than you did by the way he as panting against your pussy and drinking you up. 

“dabi, i, ugnh, please,” you moaned desperately, your fingers scratching his scalp, and he rolled his eyes back in his skull at the feeling as he nodded. “can i? mm, please can i?” you sobbed and he rubbed your clit with his fingers, kissing the hood of it before he spoke. “you’ve earned it, go ahead.” 

you wailed, your body rumbling with its third orgasm of the night and you panted, never seeming to be able to fully catch your breath, especially as he continued to lick you up and suck on your clit throughout the entirety of your orgasm. 

you pushed his head away, whimpering at the stimulation and he pressed a lingering kiss to it before traveling back up to you, kissing you all over before he connected his lips to yours, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. 

he rested on his left elbow, perching himself up as he rubbed your thigh with his right hand, your head on his chest as he kissed your forehead. your eyes glanced at his cock and saw that it was still hard. 

you leaned up, kissing his chin and his nose before you straddled him. “i wanna make you cum again,” you murmured and dabi groaned as he held onto your sides. “you sure you don’t wanna rest baby?” he questioned and you shook your head, surprised with yourself that you still had more stamina left in you and dabi grinned, pushing you backward and hovering on top of you. 

“such a horny little thing,” he chuckled, kissing the middle of your throat before he reached into his pocket. he pulled out a small pocket knife, and you didn’t want to admit it but it excited you. 

his eyes scanned your body of any anxiety at the sight of his small weapon before he spoke. “can i use this to cut your panties and drag it against you? i won’t cut you, i just think you’d look pretty under my blade, but if you—“ 

“please,” you whimpered, holding his wrist as you looked up at him. “i wanna feel it against my skin, it’s okay. go ahead.” 

he growled at your words, kissing you hard before biting your lip, chuckling when you yelled as blood appeared on your bottom lip. he licked it off, before sticking his tongue in your mouth, letting you take a taste. 

his lips went down to your ear, his eyes flickering down as he trailed his knife along your hip bone, and above your panties. the tip of his steel weapon tickled your skin and pricked excitement induced goosebumps all over as he traced his name above your pussy. 

“y’know you’re mine now right, this,” he muttered lowly, his teeth barring against the vein running down your neck as he sliced your panties open, the snap of the elastic pulling a gasp out of you. 

“is fucking mine.” he cupped your pussy and you whined, bucking up into his hand, your clit rubbing against his palm and you keened quietly. 

“all yours,” you moaned and he nodded, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed the bridge of your nose. 

he clicked the knife away, shoving it back in his pocket before he retrieved his belt, letting it tickle your skin, dragging it all along the expanse of your sides, your hips and bringing it up and smacking your ass. you yelped, the sting hurting but the pain trickled into the pleasure and you found yourself loving it. 

he dragged it over your breasts, before giving them a light slap with it and you sighed at the sensation. 

he flipped you around, so that you could face the full length mirror laid in front of the bed, and you stared at the vision looking back at you. 

dabi was behind you, tall and broad and domineering over you and the sight was something to behold. 

“can i fuck you, baby? or do you wanna stop here?” he asked, his words soft as he planted a kiss to the top of your head. 

you put your cheek in your hand as you stared at him from the mirror. “i want you in me. please?” you perked your ass up, rubbing against his cock and he hissed. “fuck okay, do you have a condom or...?” 

you shook your head, wanting to feel all of him inside of you. “no but it’s okay, i’ve been on birth control since i was 16. it was originally to help my acne but i guess now it came in handy,” you giggled and he chuckled, running his hand through your hair as he shook his head. 

“i’d say so.” he agreed before he grabbed his belt. 

“can i wrap this around your throat?” he asked and you grinned up at him. “yes.” 

he laughed before wrapping it around your throat, leaving enough space as to not suffocate you as he tightened it. 

“you are the gift that keeps on giving, is there anything else about you i don’t know?” he joked, and you raised an eyebrow, smirking at him as you sighed. 

“plenty of time for you to find out.” you poked back and he tilted his head, a small smile on his lips as he rubbed your back. “fair enough.” 

he leaned down, kissing your jawline and inching his way to your ear, his breath tickling your skin as you swallowed roughly. “look at yourself in the mirror while i fuck you.” his voice coming out in a low command and you nodded to which he smiled at. “good girl.”

he pressed the tip of his cock to your hole before slowly pushing all the way in, his piercings rubbing just right against every ridge inside of you and you released an elongated gasped, your eyes rolling to the back of your skull as he grunted, his hips resting against your ass as he filled you to the very hilt. 

you felt thoroughly full, so stuffed and you couldn’t move. “can i move?” he questioned, his voice strained and you nodded, silently pleading with him to do so. 

he gripped onto the belt and you jerked backwards, your body bent back as you watched yourself get impaled on his cock. 

you moaned, your hands gripping the bed sheets as your breasts bounced with every thrust, his face screwed in deep pleasure as he groaned longingly, your name constantly gracing itself from out his lips. 

the lack of air was heavenly to you, as his cock pivoted deep inside, hitting your g-spot just right while his piercings only intensified the feeling. 

every inch of your skin tingled beneath him, everything he did brought you one step closer into ascension. 

he was pounding into you, bucking his hips as hard as he could, tugging on his belt abs his head stayed straight, looking at you in the mirror, watching you get fucked by him was so hot, he grunted, sliding out slowly only to ram himself back in, hard. 

he watched you cry out, gasping as you jolted forward with every push from his cock. “so good,” you mewled, your head falling back against his chest and he smirked, his hand coming up and tugging down on your hair, and you moaned loudly at the tinge of sudden pain. 

“open,” he ordered and you opened your mouth for him. he spat on your tongue before crashing his lips onto yours, his hips messily rutting into yours as he released the belt, letting it hang to the side as he gripped your throat in his hand. 

you moaned into his mouth, tears streaming down your cheeks as you pushed your ass up against him, your body becoming accustomed to him and gaining the instinct to just be fully molded into him. 

“cunt’s so fuckin good,” he growled, his hand coming down and smacking your ass. “mmm,” groaned at the rough ministration. he grabbed the belt again, leaning back he pulled you along with him, your was flush against him as he mercilessly fucked into you, his cock going in and out of your slick cunt as your breasts bounced with each movement, your back flat against his chest. 

your belly bulged from his cock and he chuckled lowly at the pretty vision in front of him. “lookit you gettin stuffed up, never knew you were this fuckin dirty,” he snickered, tightening the grip on the belt as you rolled your eyes back, your eyebrows furrowed as you cried out. 

you bounced back on his cock, addicted to the feeling of him stretching you out as your ass perfectly fit in the curve of his hips every time you came back down against his cock. 

“so good, feel s’full,” you slurred, your eyes shut in teary pleasure as your hand came up behind the back of his neck, hanging on to him as you whimpered. 

“fillin you to the fucking brim babe,” he grunted his cock going deep into you, nearly nudging your cervix. his fingers traveled down your clit and you whined, your hips squirming at his touch, the nerve endings sending concentrated shock waves throughout your body.

he rubbed your clit, rubbing harsh circles into it and you sobbed, hiccuping his name as you leaned your head against his chest. 

“mmm, dabi—can i—ahh, can i please cum?” you cried and he pressed his fingers against your clit harder, his teeth coming down and bitting on your shoulder as he bucked his hips into you, his palm holding you tight against him so the feeling of his cock shoveling deep into you and his fingers against your clit intensified. 

“cum,” he rasped and you sobbed, your body shaking as he fucked you, his cock pivoting right up against your g-spot, never missing it as he went in and out of you unforgivingly, his fingers never letting up and you sniffled, whimpers leaving your lips as you gripped his wrist. 

you bent down, your cheek on the mattress with your ass up as he continued to pound into you, his hand squeezing your hip. “please cum inside,” you whined and he growled, leaning down, kissing your shoulder blade as he lifted and dropped his hips, grunting as he rested his forehead on your shoulder. 

“yeah? you want me to cum in your fuckin cunt? wanna feel my fucking cum drip out your cute little pussy?” he strained, his thrusts growing sporadic and messy as you whimpered, his sock sending you into overstimulation as you buried your face into the sheets. 

“fuck!” he groaned, his thrown back and eyes squinted as he panted heavily, giving you his last and final harsh thrusts as he finished cumming. 

he slowly pulled out, resting on his knees as looked at your pussy and moaned, watching his cum drip out of you. he craned his neck and gave you a small lick, collecting his cum on his tongue and you wailed, wiggling away from his tongue and he chuckled tiredly. he pressed his lips down to you, sharing his taste and you moaned quietly, holding his jaw in your hand as you kissed him lazily. 

he got out of bed, only to bend down and carry you to put you in the other bed that hadn’t been touched. he laid beside you, pulling the covers over your bodies as you shuffled closer to him, your head on his chest as his arms enveloped you, keeping you close to him while your legs interlocked. 

you pressed mindless kisses to his chest and he felt his heart yearn against his chest cavity, wishing it was right beside yours. 

he massaged your back, while his other hand brushed away your hair, kissing your forehead gently as he whispered how pretty you were, and how good you were for him. you smiled sleepily at his soft affirmations. 

he lolled you to sleep, his fingertips running delicately up and down your skin and he smiled down at you, his cheeks warming as he heard little snores escape past your lips. he leaned on the top of your head as he released a shaky sigh. 

“what i was...trying to say earlier,” he began, his voice an octave above a whisper as he shut his eyes. “is that i think i might love you.”


End file.
